


An interesting idea

by mariothellama



Series: Alpha Łukasz and his mates [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Making Love, holiday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Kuba wants to know what it feels like for Łukasz to make love to him and their Omegas have some ideas of their own.Sequel to 'We told you so!'





	An interesting idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).

> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> I'm sure that Łukasz and Marco will inspire me to write another part of their series but you asked for Łukasz making love to Kuba. I hope this is okay. Erik and Marco had a few ideas of their own (as usual!)

He’d been for a long walk with Marco, giving Kuba and Erik some alone time. So many things had surprised him about their unexpected foursome, but one of the things that had really amazed him – not to mention making him incredibly happy – was the strength of the bond between Erik and Kuba.

That had been one of his biggest worries at the beginning. Of all the complex connections between the four of them, that was the one that really only existed because of their foursome. But it had been so beautiful to watch the relationship between Kuba and Erik strengthening and growing. And Kuba had been able to support Erik through his career dilemmas better than he or Marco could ever have done.

Even though they wanted to be there for their mate, they’d never had to deal with the prospect of leaving Dortmund, both of them knowing where they would play until they finally retired. Whereas Kuba had already had to face that, had had to make hard decisions about what he wanted from life and where he would be able to play. Kuba’s career had taken a very direction from Łukasz’s but he was happy and content, which was the only thing that mattered and what they wanted for Erik as well.

The only cloud on the horizon was that their holiday was coming to an end. The three of them would leave Kuba here in southern Poland and fly back to Germany. Frankfurt was close enough to Dortmund that they would be able to see each other on a regular basis, but Kuba being so far away meant that they would be apart for weeks if not months. Łukasz would miss Kuba terribly, however he was much more concerned about the Omegas being separated from one of their Alpha mates for so long. That was completely unnatural for mated Omegas and he’d had to promise Kuba to take good care of their Omegas.

Kuba and Erik were sitting by the pool when they came back to their holiday home, Erik sitting so close to Kuba that he would have fallen over if the Alpha had moved away suddenly. They were holding hands and talking quietly, a sight that made Łukasz’s heart melt with love.

He and Marco sat down opposite them, wanting to discuss what they would do with their last precious days of holiday together. Kuba shifted slightly on the bench he was sitting on, scuffing the ground with his feet. Erik squeezed his hand, encouraging him to say what was obviously on his mind.

‘I know that as Alphas we should spend all our time together making love to our gorgeous Omegas but … well … I’d really like to know what it feels like for Łukasz to make love to me, to be able to have that memory to hold onto when I’m here on my own.’

It was Marco who answered. ‘Nothing would make us happier. This isn’t just about us needing our Alphas. The four of us are in a relationship and you and Łukasz being able to be intimate like this makes us happy. And … um … Erik and I have talked about this, hoping you’d want this as well and we have … um … an idea.’

Marco leaned over to whisper in Łukasz’s ear, Erik doing the same to Kuba. He could see Kuba flushing red at what their Omegas were suggesting, his own cheeks growing hot.

‘But we’re Alphas!’ Kuba spluttered.

‘Yes, Alphas who love each other. And Łukasz is very, very good at this, we can vouch for that,’ Erik purred.

‘Why wait? Why not do it now?’ suggested Marco. ‘Erik can take you into the shower and get you comfortable.’

Kuba’s mouth was open, a bit like a fish out of water, but he didn’t protest as Erik stood up, never letting go of his hand, and led him into the house.

Łukasz just sat there stunned, the day developing in a completely unexpected direction. Marco patted his hand reassuringly. ‘It will all be okay, Łukasz. We’ll take care of everything. And this way Kuba doesn’t have agonise about it any longer.’

They sat there for a while. Despite the shock, Łukasz couldn’t help noticing the excitement prickling in his groin. Then Marco led him inside and up to the bedroom. They’d only been there for a moment or two when Erik and Kuba came out of the shower. Kuba looked distinctly flushed, more than could be explained by a hot shower. Erik had obviously been very thorough indeed!

‘Why don’t you start without us?’ Marco suggested. ‘Get Kuba in the mood?’

Erik’s answering giggle was pure filth as he pulled Kuba down onto the bed beside him. Łukasz had no time to think about what Erik was doing as Marco dragged him into the bathroom, stripping off his t-shirt and helping him out of his briefs and shorts.

Showering with Marco was always an amazing experience, the Omega wet and slippery in his arms under the stream of water. Marco’s tongue was in his mouth, licking around everywhere. His hand was between Łukasz’s thighs, stroking and squeezing his balls, grinding up against him. Of course he was trying to get Łukasz hard, not that it would take much.

After a quick towel dry, he was ready to go, surprisingly not nervous, trusting their Omegas to make this perfect for them. The sight of Erik and Kuba writhing in the bed, kissing passionately, Erik’s fingers between Kuba’s butt cheeks, made his cock jerk with excitement. This was going to be so good, even if Marco and Erik’s suggestion had been a surprise.

Their Omegas knelt on the bed, the air thick with the scent of their arousal, eyes gleaming with lust. They turned Kuba onto his back, his mouth red and wet from Erik’s kisses, encouraging him to open his legs and expose himself to his Alpha. Their fingers caressed his inner thighs, relaxing him so that he let his thighs fall open.

Łukasz couldn’t help licking his lips at the sight that greeted him: Kuba’s gorgeous, long, thick Alpha cock jutting proudly between his legs, the tip glistening with arousal. His Alpha mate was utterly magnificent. And this incredible Alpha was all his.

Pure instinct took over and he crawled between Kuba’s thighs, a possessive growl rumbling in his throat. He breathed in deeply, inhaling Kuba’s scent. Even though Erik had helped him to shower very thoroughly, Kuba’s Alpha scent was strong, heavy with musky notes of arousal. He licked tenderly up the length of Kuba’s hard cock, loving how it twitched responsively under his tongue. But his goal lay further back.

Of course he’d blown Kuba before; that was okay as Alphas. But he hadn’t really explored any further, not like he had with their beloved Omegas. Marco and Erik were lying on either side of Kuba, hands roaming all over his body, kissing over his chest and shoulders, sucking on his nipples, making him shudder.

He mouthed gently at Kuba’s balls, sucking them carefully into his mouth. Kuba was starting to turn into a moaning mess, sighing and groaning in response to his mates licking and sucking at him. Łukasz took a firm hold of Kuba’s thighs, wanting to open him up further and stop his body from bucking up off the bed. He remembered how unexpectedly good it had been when Marco caressed him in that sensitive spot behind his balls and Kuba’s response was just breathtaking as he felt Łukasz’s tongue licking him there, gradually increasing the pressure. Kuba was actually whining now, needy with lust and desire.

That gave Łukasz the encouragement he needed to push his mate’s thighs up into his body, giving him access to the Alpha’s virgin, never before touched hole. He swirled his tongue round the rim experimentally, Kuba’s reaction encouraging him to go on.

Kuba was whining and moaning, his legs shaking and his body twitching, as Łukasz teased his hole with his tongue and mouthing at the rim, before enthusiastically licking over it, licking his mate wet and sloppy. He was surprised himself by how natural it felt to ease the tip of his tongue inside, stimulating his Alpha where he was so sensitive and responsive. He didn’t care that Alphas weren’t meant to do this, not to other Alphas at any rate. Frankly he couldn’t wait to experience it for himself, to give himself so intimately to his Kuba like this.

His mate was starting to lose it, begging to be allowed to come, on the edge of becoming overstimulated. Marco stroked Łukasz’s back, whispering to him that it was time to take things further, ‘Erik will take care of Kuba, make sure that he is ready for you,’ he promised.

Łukasz felt as if he was moving in a dream. Marco handed him a glass of what he quickly realised was vodka, explaining that it would rinse his mouth clean. And then he was in Marco’s arms, the Omega’s hands all over him, a tongue buried deep in his mouth. Behind him, he could hear that Erik was also kissing Kuba, as well as the telltale sound of lube being worked inside the other Alpha.

A couple of minutes passed like this before Erik announced that Kuba was ready, passing the lube to Marco. He bit his lip as Marco liberally anointed him with lube, the Omega’s touch almost painful on his achingly hard cock.

Kuba was lying waiting for him, legs open and relaxed, head resting on Erik’s lap. Both Omegas lay down beside them as Łukasz positioned himself between his mate’s thighs, tenderly stroking his hair. Kuba looking up at him with eyes soft with love and trust, not to mention dark with need and desire make his chest hurt. He bent his head to suckle at the mating mark he’d left on Kuba’s neck, reinforcing the strength of the bond between them.

‘I love you so much, Kuba. We’ve waited so long for this. I’ll try and make it good for you. And if it gets too much, tell me before it goes too far and I’ll stop.’

Kuba’s response was a loud growl before pulling Łukasz’s head down to capture his lips in an aggressively passionate kiss, clearly wanting to remind him that he was still all Alpha. The sensation of the tip of his lube-slick cock catching on the rim of Kuba’s hole was almost too much and he steadied himself, breathing in deeply before pushing forward, breaking through the tight ring of muscle for the first time.

There was a sharp intake of breath from Kuba, but his fingers dug into Łukasz’s back, urging him on. He pushed in slowly and carefully, loving how his Kuba was taking this so well, relaxing to let him inside. Feeling Kuba clenching so hot and tight round him was utterly mindblowing and he didn’t know how long he could hold out. His agony must have shown on his face and Marco spoke softly to him.

‘Just make love to Kuba, just let go. We’ll make sure Kuba gets what he needs too.’

And that was exactly what he did, thrusting in and out of Kuba’s perfect hot tightness, trying to make this as good as possible for his Alpha mate but surrendering himself to the bliss that convulsed through his body. He would have pulled out if Kuba had wanted it but his mate held on tight, pulling him close.

Knotting their beloved Omegas always felt amazing, so intimate, a physical manifestation of the unbreakable bond of their love. But knotting his Alpha mate was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes, the emotion almost overwhelming him. He shifted his weight just enough to let Erik slip a hand between their bodies and take hold of Kuba’s still hard cock. What he hadn’t expected, though, was for Marco to slide a lubed up finger between his butt checks and inside him.

Neither he nor Kuba could move, bound together by Łukasz’s knot, unable to do anything but let their Omegas pleasure them. The friction of Erik’s hand getting Kuba off against him combined with Marco caressing him inside was just incredible. But it was nothing compared to how Kuba coming, clenching round his knot felt, especially with Marco massaging his sweet spot, milking every last drop of Alpha seed from him. His balls felt totally empty, as if he wouldn’t need to come again for weeks.

Once his knot finally subsided, he kissed Kuba softly before pulling out. The two of them just lay there, Kuba snuggled against Łukasz’s chest, both of them unable to stop smiling, while their Omegas cleaned them up.

‘You two are so sexy together that you don’t even need an Omega anymore,’ Marco joked.

‘We wouldn’t have this without you. We’ll always need you. And why don’t you two show us that two Omegas together can be every bit as sexy,’ was Łukasz’s reply.

And they were incredibly, unbelievably, sexy together. Łukasz couldn’t take his eyes off Marco making love to Erik, Erik’s lithe frame writhed and arched under Marco, those long elegant legs wrapped round his Omega mate as they looked deep and lovingly into one another’s eyes. Despite having just had sex, Łukasz’s groin felt heavy with desire. Kuba was responding to their beautiful Omegas in exactly the same way, the subtle alterations in his scent a telltale sign of arousal.

He surprised himself, acting on his Alpha instinct, crawling over to where Erik was lying blissed out next to Marco, needing to taste his Omega mate. And Erik responded in kind, flipping himself over to kneel on the bed and present himself to his Alpha.

Łukasz couldn’t stop himself from growling. Erik tasted so good, of sweet Omega slick, of Marco and of sex. He couldn’t get enough of this, licking up all of Erik’s deliciousness, tongue delving deep inside where the Omega was still relaxed and open. Kuba had followed his lead, kneeling behind Marco, making their other Omega whine and howl.

Łukasz was hard again and ready to go. So was Erik. ‘Make love to me, Alpha, Take me. Make me yours.’

No hot-blooded Alpha could resist their Omega demanding to be taken care of like that, certainly not Łukasz. Taking firm hold of Erik’s hips, he buried himself inside that silken, hot, wet gorgeousness, thrusting powerfully into his Omega, claiming him as his, as theirs.

Now they were two Alphas with their Omegas, the Omegas on their knees as their Alphas fucked into them. This was hot, raw and passionate, exactly what they needed right now Their Omegas weren’t submissive but demanding, demanding their Alphas’ love, their seed, their knots. It was only once he had come, his knot swelling, stretching and claiming Erik once more, that Łukasz leaned over to wrap an arm round Erik’s waist, strong enough to support himself on one arm while he held his Omega tight and nuzzled at his neck.

They collapsed in a happy, exhausted, sweaty, sticky heap afterwards. Łukasz tried to clean Erik up, wanting to take care of his beautiful skin, but the Omega stopped him. ‘I want … I need Kuba to make love to me as well.’

‘Are you sure, sweetheart? Taking all three of us is a lot of you’re not in heat,’ Łukasz had to ask, stroking the Omega’s soft brown hair back off his damp forehead.

‘Yes, I need this. I need the memory of this for when … for when I’m alone. Like Kuba needed you.’

Łukasz understood all too well. He and Marco were lucky in that they could live together and he cherished that. Being apart from their mates was still almost physically painful sometimes, though, so it must be so much worse for Erik and Kuba on their own. That was the only downside to their very special foursome, even if he still wouldn’t change a thing. So he did the only thing he could, kissing Erik as deeply and as passionately as he could. He could hear Marco and Kuba kissing as well. It wouldn’t be too long before they were all in the mood for another round of lovemaking!


End file.
